


No Matter What Comes

by Fallenstar92



Series: Alpha Chronicles [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Heat Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mute Franny, Older Ian Gallagher, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rich Ian Gallagher, Rimming, Smut, True Mates, Younger Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Ian had accepted that his business was all he would leave behind when he died; no mate, no children, nothing. That all changed when he caught the scent of an unfamiliar Omega on his sister-in-law. How will his life change when he finally meets Mandy's brother? How will he break down the Omega's walls?





	1. Scents

Ian had been busy from the moment he and Lip had decided to start their own company, but he was fine with that; Lip was mated with a pup and another on the way, after all. So, Ian had taken on running Southside Technologies-the computer software company they had started together when Ian was only twenty-primarily alone, due to Lip having a family to take care of. He was lonely, sure, but he was almost certain any unmated alpha in their late thirties would be. "Man, you gotta take a break, sometimes." Lip said, looking into Ian's office before he left for the night.

"I'm fine." Ian muttered, trying desperately to keep his eyes open, despite the fact that he had been in his office since six AM and it was now approaching Midnight. "Kiss Mandy and Luca for me."

"I will. Just... Go home and get some sleep, okay?" Lip practically begged before walking off to head home. Ian loved his brother-he really did-but he didn't intend on going home. He fucking hated his huge, lonely ass house; there was nothing and no one there to make the house feel like a home. He wouldn't ever have that, but he could just work until he passed out until he retired.

 

** Earlier That Day **

Mandy had run off from her family when she was only fifteen; when she presented as an Omega. She knew Terry would sell her off to the highest bidder the second he got the chance, but she missed her baby brother. Mickey had only been twelve when she left, and he was now nineteen. She had heard from her brother, Iggy, that Terry was in prison, so she made her way to the Southside while Lip was working. 

"Mandy?" Mickey was staring at his sister, eyes nearly popping out of his head as he took in his sister's blue sailor-inspired dress, stilettos, and Chanel handbag. But the thing that really threw Mickey? She had a toddler holding her hand and the fact that she was clearly pregnant with a second pup. "Holy shit, Mands." He whispered, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, Mick. Meet your nephew, Luca." Mandy said with a smile, ushering the beautiful boy with a head full of blond curls into the house. "Luca, this is your uncle Mickey."

"Hi." Luca said, sticking his little thumb in his mouth. "Mama, 'Mega?" Luca asked, looking up at Mickey with the most vibrant, sparkling blue eyes Mickey had ever seen. "Unca Ian 'Mega?"

"Uncle Ian's an Alpha, baby." Mandy said, wondering what her son-who she knew was going to be an Alpha like his father and all of his uncles on Lip's side of the family-was talking about.

"'Mell yike Unca Ian." Luca said, pointing at Mickey. Mandy took a breath through her nose, noticing that Luca was right; Mickey's scent-a sweet blend of almonds, honey, and cinnamon-was a perfect match for Ian's-which was an Earthy, warm mixture of pine, smoke, and almond-to the point Mandy could almost imagine what their mated scent would smell like. This gave Mandy an idea, though.

"Hey, can I borrow a hoodie? It's cold as Hell." Mandy said, smiling at the thought of Ian finally finding his true mate, just like she had with Lip. She just had to make this work.

 

**That Night**

"Your home late." Mandy mumbled, curling into her mate as he crawled into bed with her.

"Ian's still in the office." Lip said, which Mandy understood; Lip hated leaving his baby brother alone.

"Have him come over, tomorrow; I got an idea." Mandy slurred, falling back asleep with her head on Lip's chest. She truly hoped Ian liked Mickey's scent; she needed someone to save her brother before Terry got out of prison.

 

**The Next Day**

"Hey, man!" Lip exclaimed, moving to hug his brother as Ian walked into the house. "Finally got you outta the office."

"I do take days off, you know." Ian muttered, rolling his eyes. "Where's my sister-in-law?"

"Gettin' dressed." Lip said, moving to sit on the couch. "Any luck on the Mate search?"

"You know I'm not lookin'; I'm good bein' alone." Ian lied, watching Luca as he played in the floor. He wanted what Lip had with Mandy, but he wasn't going to find that by working fifteen hours a day, seven days a week.

"Look who's here!" Mandy said as she entered the room, a faint scent Ian didn't recognize-but instantly fucking loved-fallowing her.

"Who is that?" Ian asked as he jumped up to his feet, rushing over to Mandy and scenting her hoodie. Mandy noticed his eyes flash Alpha red and knew she was right.

"You gotta go get him; you won't be able to get to him in a few months." Mandy said, causing Ian to let out a low growl. 'We're gonna go get you outta there, Mick.' Mandy thought, ready to watch her little brother ride off into the sunset with Ian.

 

 


	2. Mates

Mickey had always known he was an Omega-Male Omegas were identified at birth, after all-but he hated it; he hated people assuming he was weak because of his secondary gender, hated that his father planned to sell him off to some old Alpha who just wanted a breeder, and he hated that his father had found him and dragged him back-with brute force and violence-just so he could make money off of his son's secondary gender. He had managed to run away much like Mandy, but he was worth more money to Terry due to Male Omegas being so rare, and he chased him down. All he wanted was freedom, but he'd never have that; he was going to wind up going straight from his father's oppressive house to being a breeder for some Alpha he wanted nothing to do with. So yeah, his life fucking sucked.

"Hey, Mands called; she's comin' over, again." Iggy said as he walked into the living room with two beers in his hands. Mickey was so fucking jealous of Iggy; the older Milkovich man had presented as a Beta, so he wasn't at risk of being mated off without his consent. "Said she's bringin' her mate."

"Good for her." Mickey muttered, taking the offered beer from his brother. Mickey was very conflicted about his current feelings towards his sister; he still loved her-of course-but he was jealous that she had gotten away from Terry, and hurt that she hadn't taken him with her, even though she knew what he was going to go through as an Omega in the Milkovich family. "You see her when she was here? Bitch mated some rich fucker."

"Yeah; she mated one of the Gallagher boys." Iggy commented, lighting a cigarette and passing it to Mickey. Mickey had heard about the Gallaghers from Terry and a few of his "suitors" as Terry called them-Mickey called them fucking creeps-when they talked to Terry; the two brothers from North Wallace-just two blocks from the Milkovich house-had started their own company and made millions in a short amount of time.

"She got lucky." Mickey commented, wondering why Mandy would bring her rich ass husband to their shitty house.

"Yeah she did." Iggy said, smirking in a way that had Mickey curious; what the fuck was his brother thinking?

 

"Ian!" Mandy shouted, moving as fast as her pregnant body would allow her to in an effort to keep him from busting into the Milkovich house. "Ian, you can't go all knothead Alpha, here!"

"He's my fuckin' mate, Mandy! You said yourself that I have to get him outta here before your Dad gets out of jail!" Ian shouted, glaring at his brother when he moved to grab the redhead's arm, though he wasn't going to physically attack Lip considering Luca was in his arms.

"You do! But Mickey's nineteen and Terry won't let him outta the house; you really think he's gonna be okay with a raged-out Alpha bustin' in?!" Mandy demanded, waiting for Ian to calm down.

"I'm good. I just wanna see him; I  _need_ to see him." Ian said quietly. Mandy nodded, took his hand, and lead him up the stairs to her childhood home.

 

"Mick? I got someone I wanna introduce you to!" Mandy called out from the living room as Mickey stood at the stove making him and Iggy some dinner, causing the Omega to walk out of the kitchen, almost being knocked on his ass by the scent of  _mate_ filling the room. "Mickey, the blond is my mate, Lip, and the redhead, here? This is Ian Gallagher."

"Hi, Mickey." Ian said, stepping closer to the most fucking gorgeous person-Omega or otherwise-that he'd ever seen; jet black hair, stunning bright blue eyes, and gorgeous full lips. He saw a flash of Omega gold in Mickey's eyes, and he knew Mickey could sense it, too; they were true mates.

"Alpha..." Mickey whimpered-actually fucking  _whimpered_ -and Ian knew he was done for; this beautiful fucking Omega was going to be the death of him. And he was completely fine with that.


	3. Weakness

Mickey snapped out of his scent-induced trance with impressive speed and stepped back from the gorgeous Alpha. He had no fucking idea what Mandy was thinking bringing him here, but he wasn't about to drop to his knees just because some Alpha smells good-okay, he smells fucking perfect, but Mickey isn't about to admit that-and looks like a fucking work of art. "What are you playin' at, Mandy?" He asked, turning to glare at his older sister.

"Mick, just hear me out-" Mickey's bitter laugh cut Mandy off before she could finish begging him to listen.

"So you wanna sell me off to some rich knothead just like Terry, huh?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief before turning to look the Alpha in the eye-something Omegas were never supposed to do-as he spoke. "Let me guess... You mated a Beta or some Omega who don't wanna ruin their body by carryin' your pups, and Mandy told you she had an Omega brother."

"I'm not mated, at all, Mickey; I caught your scent on Mandy and... Fuck," Ian turned to look at his brother, sister-in-law, and who he assumed was Mickey and Mandy's brother pleadingly. "can I talk to Mickey alone for a minute? This is between us; not the whole damn family." Mandy nodded as she lead her mate and brother out of the room.

"That was a stupid fuckin' move." Mickey stated angrily. "They could've pulled me off of you if I decide to kick your ass." 

"Drop the tough guy act, Mick; I know you feel what I feel, here." Ian said, moving closer to Mickey and placing one large hand on the brunette's cheek. "I know the first thought that came to your mind when you walked in the room was "mate", and I know you're not really as pissed off as you're pretendin' to be."

"How the fuck do you know that, huh?" Mickey asked, trying desperately not to lean into Ian's touch.

"You're scent; angry Omega smells like burnt sugar." Ian said with a shrug. "My sister's are both Omegas, and I've known Mandy for four years; I know the scent of "Pissed off Omega, proceed at your own risk" by heart."

"So what do I smell like, smart guy?" Mickey asked as a challenge, not sure why he hadn't knocked this guy's teeth down his throat, yet.

"Comfortable and safe; you know I'm not lookin' for a breeder and I won't hurt you." Ian replied, softly. "You saw my eyes and I saw yours. This? This is us gettin' the chance to be with our true mates."

"You don't even know me, man. For all you know I could rob your ass blind and never look back." Mickey was grasping at straws, but now that he had the chance to be with someone who actually wanted to mate him? He didn't feel ready.

"I wouldn't care." Ian said with a soft smile. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"I'm not gonna present for you just 'cause you're some Knight in shinning armor Alpha who says I can have whatever I want." Mickey challenged, hoping Ian would see the hidden "I'm not good enough, please find someone else" between the lines.

"Then I'll work for it. But I am takin' you out of this house so I have the chance to do that without bein' forced to buy you, 'cause I know you would never trust me if I did." Damn, Ian could read him like a book. "You don't even have to see me if you don't want; that house is big enough that you could completely ignore me."

"What's the point in that?" Mickey asked, becoming far too tired of fighting off his "perceived weakness" by not giving into this Alpha.

"Even if you never want me, you're my true mate, Mickey; I want you safe and happy." Ian whispered, leaning close enough that his breath fanned over Mickey's lips. "Let me get you outta here."

"Okay." Mickey agreed, feeling completely drunk off of Ian's scent and proximity.

 

Ian's house was nothing short of spectacular; the large, imposing brick facade over looked a gorgeously manicured front lawn with red rose bushes framing the walkway. "My sister thought it made the place look more like a "home" than a house. Whatever the Hell that means." Ian said as he lead Mickey into the enormous house. "Living room is over there," Ian said, indicating to the cold, lifeless, grey and white room to his left. "Kitchen is through there, there is a bathroom under the stairs, and the bedrooms are on the second floor."

"How many bedrooms does this place have?" Mickey asked, feeling like he would ruin any of the pristine white furniture if he even touched it.

"Six." Ian replied with a shrug. "Not includin' the guest suite off the dining room." 

"You live alone in a house this big?" Mickey asked, raising one expressive eyebrow.

"Always thought I'd find a mate after I quit strippin' and started the company with Lip, but... That was eighteen years ago." Ian replied, walking into the kitchen with Mickey right behind him. 

"How old are you?" Mickey asked, not believing that this gorgeous man had been working on his company for most of his life.

"Turned thirty-eight in July." Ian replied, handing Mickey a bottle of water as the brunette sat on one of the barstools surrounding the granite island between the fridge and kitchen table.

"You're thirty-eight?!" Mickey exclaimed, staring at Ian in awe. "Holy fuck, man, you're nineteen years older than me."

"That bother you?" Ian asked, leaning over the island to look into Mickey's vibrant eyes.

"Haven't decided, yet." Mickey replied, playfully, already feeling more comfortable in this house than he ever had, at home. Maybe this "true mate" thing was worth being a bit weak, for once in his life.


	4. Work

Ian had spent the entire weekend at home-which shocked everyone who worked for Southside Technologies-but he'd wanted to get to know his mate. And it had gone well, so far; he knew Mickey was amazing with numbers, could identify weapons with a single glance because of his childhood with Terry, he loved music, action movies, and he had been completely sheltered-not out of protectiveness, but out of a desire to get a better offer on Mickey by ensuring he was a virgin-his whole life. Ian was already falling for the handsome brunette, but he was terrified to tell Mickey. How would he react? Would he assume Ian was just trying to get him into bed?

"Hey, I'm headin' into the office for a meeting. But I was thinkin' you might wanna go out for lunch." Ian said, looking into Mickey's bedroom as the younger man sat next to his window smoking a cigarette.

"You wanna take me out?" Mickey asked, looking at Ian in disbelief. 

"You're my potential mate, Mick. Why wouldn't I want to take you out?" Ian asked, fixing his tie.

"'Cause I'm Southside trash, maybe?" Mickey asked with a humourless laugh.

"You know I'm Southside, Mick. And you're fuckin' gorgeous." Ian said, his heart speeding up at the rosy blush forming on Mickey's cheeks. "I'll text you when I'm on my way home."

"Don't got a phone." Mickey said, knowing Terry never would've let him have access to the outside world.

"Right here; my number, Lip's number, Iggy's number, Mandy's number, and my assistant Jimmy's number are all in there if you need anything." Ian said, stepping into Mickey's room and handing him a new iphone. "Here's the manual." Ian said, handing Mickey a booklet.

"Thanks... No one's ever got me somethin' like this." Mickey said shyly.

"I'm glad I'm the first." Ian said, running his fingers through Mickey's hair before leaving the room and the house to head for his office.

 

_**Mick** (9:10 AM): This shit is way too complex._

**_Ian_ ** _(9:12 AM): Lol, sorry. Seems like you figured it out, pretty well._

 **_Mick_ ** _(9:14 AM): Didn't say it was hard, just a lot to it._

 **_Ian_ ** _(9:16 AM): You okay in the house alone?_

 **_Mick_ ** _(9:18 AM): This place is so damn big. How the Hell do you deal with this place?_

 **_Ian_ ** _(9:20 AM): I told you I used to sleep in the office, right? I hate being in the big, empty house. Actually been thinking of getting a dog._

 **_Mick_ ** _(9:22 AM): I always wanted a cat._

 **_Ian_ ** _(9:24 AM): A cat could be cool. Maybe get a little kitten._

 **_Mick_ ** _(9:26 AM): You just gonna give me whatever I want?_

 **_Ian_ ** _(9:28 AM): Without question._

 **_Mick_ ** _(9:30 AM): Kinda like that._

 **_Ian_ ** _(9:32 AM): Hey, if you're my Omega you're gonna have the best. I gotta go to my meeting. I'll text you when I'm on my way home for lunch._

 

"I don't think I've seen you really smile in years." Lip commented as he stepped into Ian's office.

"He's amazing." Ian sighed, putting his phone in his pocket before walking out of his office with Lip. "Gonna have to thank Mandy for introducing us."

"I think gettin' Mickey outta there was all the thanks she needed." Lip said, watching his brother as he walked into the meeting room. He was so happy for Ian, and hoped this worked out.

 

Mickey had never felt connected to anyone aside from Iggy and Mandy, so missing Ian when he left was totally unexpected. How the Hell could he feel so close to a man he didn't know? He was losing his mind being surrounded by the Alpha's scent and not seeing those insanely green eyes. And then the thought hit him; he was falling for Ian, already.


	5. Love?

It had been two months since Mickey had moved into Ian's house, and things were going pretty well for the pair; Ian came home every day for lunch and actually left work at night, Mickey was-slowly-warming up to the idea of having a mate, and Ian had surprised Mickey after two weeks of him living in the house with a fluffy, little white kitten Mickey named Snowy. They hadn't had sex-or even kissed-but Ian was happier than he'd been in years with Mickey and their cat in his life. "Hey! Get me those Scallions." Mickey ordered as he and Ian prepared dinner in the large kitchen of their home. Ian loved that the kitchen now got some use-considering the only things he usually kept in it were bottled water and protein bars before Mickey moved in-and that Mickey didn't fall into the typical "submissive Omega" stereotype; Mickey could and would boss Ian around any time he saw fit, and Ian actually enjoyed not having to act like the stereotypical "Tough guy Alpha" around his mate.

"How the Hell do you know how to do this shit?" Ian asked, amazed that Mickey moved so effortlessly in the kitchen.

"My brother liked to watch cookin' shows when he was stoned; Jamie and Collin are Alphas, so Dad always took them on runs, but since Iggy was a Beta he had to babysit me." Mickey replied with a shrug. "I never got as fucked up as Iggy, so I picked up a few things."

"Better than I can do." Ian complimented, handing Mickey the scallions he'd asked for. "Hey, little guy! You have a good nap?" Ian asked, scooping the kitten up off the ground. "You miss your Daddy when you woke up?"

"Don't talk to the damn cat like he's a person, Gallagher." Mickey laughed, turning his sauce down to simmer. 

"You talk to Snowy all the time!" Ian exclaimed, scratching behind Snowy's ear as the kitten laid his head on Ian's shoulder and closed his big blue eyes.

"'Cause he's the only one here, half the time; you got me standin' right here." Mickey commented, stealing his feline friend from the Alpha.

"Yeah, I do." Ian muttered, backing Mickey into the counter and taking Snowy to set him on the ground. "God, you're so fuckin' beautiful." Ian whispered, cupping Mickey's jaw between his hands.

"You had me in this house for two months and that's all you got to say?" Mickey questioned, biting down on his bottom lip in a way that drove Ian completely insane.

"I wanna do more-God knows I do-but I know you're not ready for more." Ian said, brushing his finger along Mickey's bottom lip. "But when you are? I'll be right here." Ian promised, stepping away from Mickey and walking towards the stairs as Mickey tried to clear the fog Ian's scent had created in his head.

 

"Has he even tried to kiss you, yet?" Mandy asked as she and Mickey sat on the back patio of Mickey and Ian's house.

"Fuck no." Mickey groaned, sitting back further on the chaise lounge and allowing Snowy to curl up more in his lap. "I wanted him to, but... Nothin'."

"I mean, we know he wants to mate you." Mandy said, reaching over to scratch Snowy's neck. "Maybe he just doesn't think you're ready."

"That's what Ian said." Mickey grumbled. "I am, though; I want Ian to claim me."

"Is it all for the right reason?" Mandy asked, placing one hand on her swollen abdomen.

"What's the right reason? 'Cause he wants to take care of me? 'Cause he wants me to be happy? 'Cause I love him? 'Cause he's the sexiest fuckin' Alpha I've ever seen? 'Cause I got those goin' through my head twenty-four seven!" Mickey rambled off, feeling a blush spreading over his cheeks as he realized what he'd just said to his sister.

"You love me?" Ian asked, stepping out onto the patio with bags of takeout in his hands.

"I'm gonna head to Fiona's to get Luca." Mandy mumbled, standing up as quickly as she could and rushing away from the intense stare-down going on between her brother and brother-in-law.

"Thought you had a call durin' lunch." Mickey said, slowly setting Snowy-who was not very happy to be woken up-on the chaise lounge and standing up.

"Our New York office had to reschedule so I thought I'd surprise you." Ian said, moving closer to Mickey. "Were you telling Mandy the truth? That you want me to claim you? That you love me?" Ian asked, glad that Mickey didn't look away from his eyes.

"Yes, Alpha." Mickey whimpered, his eyes darting from Ian's eyes to his lips.

"Fuck it." Ian whispered, pulling Mickey into a fierce, demanding kiss that knocked all of the air from Mickey's lungs. Mickey was fucking loving it, and was actually happy Ian had heard him talking to Mandy now that he could finally-fucking finally-feel his Alpha's lips on his own.


	6. Haze

Mickey's entire existence faded into Ian; the feeling of his lips moving effortlessly against Mickey's own, his red curls tangled in Mickey's tattooed fingers, his hard muscles pressing against Mickey's softer body, and his scent completely intoxicating Mickey more with every moan escaping the redheads lips as Mickey tugged his hair. "We need to stop." Ian panted as he pulled away from Mickey.

"Why?" Mickey asked, chasing Ian's lips.

"'Cause we're outside, sweetheart." Ian murmured, taking Mickey's hand and leading him towards the door.

"Wait!" Mickey gasped, pulling away from Ian and scooping Snowy up. "We can't leave him out here." Mickey whispered, kissing his kitten's head and setting him just inside the door. "You gonna get on me, Gallagher?"

"That what you want?" Ian asked in a low growl, wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist and pulling the brunette's back flush against his chest. "Want me to fuck your pretty little ass 'til you're screamin'?"

"Fuck, take me to bed!" Mickey panted, feeling slick soaking his pants before he pulled away from the redhead to dart up the stairs-knowing Ian would chase-and rushing towards Ian's bedroom.

"Caught you, my Omega." Ian whispered as he captured Mickey in his arms, again, kissing up the side of his neck. "You're so beautiful, Mick; my perfect mate."

"Fuck me, Alpha... Ian, please, I need you." Mickey panted, grinding his ass back against Ian's hard cock-which he could tell was huge even through four layers of cloth-with a wanton moan falling from his lips. He had never felt like this in his entire life, and all he wanted was for Ian to fuck, knot, and mate him. Ian wasn't going to waste anymore time with his Omega begging him, and began stripping them both down and throwing Mickey onto the bed.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous, sweetheart." Ian panted as he kissed his way down Mickey's body, paying special to his perky nipples which had Mickey gasping-head thrown back in ecstasy-and slick leaking onto the bed. Ian found himself staring in complete amazement at Mickey's small, leaking cock; he couldn't believe he was the one who had this gorgeous, perfect Omega so turned on.

"Ian... Ian, please, baby..." Mickey panted, looking down at Ian through cloudy eyes. His pant quickly turn into a moan when Ian plunged his tongue into his dripping hole. "Holy shit!" Mickey had never lied to Ian about the fact that he was a virgin, so Ian rimming him? He was a mess of sweat, slick, and loud moans. He tensed slightly when he felt a finger join Ian's tongue, but that didn't last long; this felt far too good for him to be tense.

Ian focused completely on making this good for Mickey, and when he finally had three fingers and his tongue inside Mickey-all coated in his sweet, intoxicating slick-he was sure he'd have the brunette cumming before he even fucked him.

"Ian!" Mickey screamed, cum coating his stomach and more slick gushing out onto Ian's face. "Please just fuck me; I need it." Ian didn't need further prompting, and moved to kiss Mickey messily as he plunged his hard cock into his Omega.

"Relax, Mick; if you're tense it'll hurt." Ian breathed against Mickey's lips. "That's it, baby boy." Ian encouraged as he started to slowly rock his hips.

"Oh God!" Mickey moaned, tossing his head to the side. "Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, Alpha! I'm yours, so fuck me!" Ian was slamming into the beautiful Omega in no time, using his thumb and forefinger to work Mickey's small cock-the very thing that marked him as an omega, based on the size alone-to bring Mickey to his second orgasm. When Ian's knot started to swell he tried to pull out, but Mickey wasn't having it.

"Knot me, Alpha; claim me." Mickey murmured as he wrapped his legs around Ian. Ian couldn't argue with those big, blue eyes and was biting down on Mickey's neck with his knot locking them together before he could reason with his mate.

 

"You okay?" Ian asked as he and Mickey laid in bed later that night, the Omega's head on Ian's chest.

"I hated bein' an Omega my whole life; I hated that Terry saw me as a paycheck, that I was gonna be stuck with an Alpha that I didn't want, and that I wouldn't actually get to keep my own pups 'cause that Alpha's Beta wife wanted pups but didn't wanna stop fuckin' her tennis instructor long enough to get off birth control. But now? I don't hate it." Mickey said, his fingers dancing over Ian's defined abdomen.

"Terry was an asshole, and if you want pups? We can have as many as you want." Ian promised, already picturing Mickey's stomach swollen with his pups. "They run tests on us as soon as we're born, and if they find high amounts of estrogen in the blood screening they do an ultrasound to look for a uterus. Then parents hear "Omega" and want the money out of it." Ian sighed sadly, having seen it happen when his sister, Debbie, was born.

"You really want pups with me?" Mickey asked, looking up at Ian with hopeful eyes.

"I want everything with you, sweetheart." Ian whispered, leaning down to kiss Mickey as Snowy decided to join his family in bed, meowing for Mickey's attention as he crawled onto Ian's chest and laid down beside his favorite human. Ian just smiled dreamily at his mate and their pet, feeling whole for the first time in his life.


	7. Talks

Three months. Ian had been mated to the most beautiful, intelligent, brilliantly funny Omega he'd ever met for three months, and he was in a permanent state of euphoria. "Mister Gallagher? There's a "Mickey Milkavinsh" on line three for you!" Ian's new assistant-a woman named Bertha Ian had hired after Mickey caught Jimmy staring at Ian's ass when he came by with Ian's lunch two weeks into their mating-said as Ian walked back to his office after a meeting with a small company based out of the United Kingdom who wanted Southside Technologies to create the new updates for their smart watches.

"Great! Thanks, Bertha." Ian said, smiling wider than he found possible as he darted into his office to talk to his beautiful mate. "Hey, sweetheart." He said softly, knowing Mickey was probably still half asleep. "Snowy steal my spot, again?"

 _"Every damn morning."_ Mickey yawned, letting out a small chuckle as purring came closer to the phone.  _"What time are you comin' home, tonight?"_

"About six. Why, is somethin' wrong?" Ian was up to his feet and grabbing anything he needed to get home to his mate.

 _"I'm fine. Remember Mandy talked me into goin' to her doctor?"_ Mickey asked, the sounds of Snowy meowing for more attention and Mickey's feet on the hardwood floors coming through the phone.

"Yeah. Was somethin' wrong?" Ian asked, pausing at the door of his office.

 _"She thinks I should go off my Suppressants."_ Mickey said cautiously.  _"Means I'll go into heat in a couple weeks. You gonna be able to stay away from the office for a week?"_

"I'm the boss, sweetheart; I can do whatever the fuck I want." Ian said, trying to keep his arousal under control at the prospect of his Omega going into heat. "Do you wanna get on birth control?"

 _"Do you think I should?"_ Mickey asked hesitantly.

"I can't make that choice for you, Mick; it's your body." Ian replied, not wanting to let it slip that he wanted Mickey to carry his pups as soon as possible.

 _"I want pups."_ Mickey said without a hint of doubt. 

"Then let's do it; let's try for a pup." Ian said, smiling like an idiot as he slowly walked back to his desk. His mate wanted to start a family, and he couldn't wait.

 

"You sure you're ready for all of this?" Mandy asked Mickey the next day as she sat with her brother in his and Ian's living room with Luca occupying Snowy in the floor and her one month old son, Leighton, asleep in her arms after he finished eating. "Kids are messy, loud, demanding, and keep you up all night."

"So is Ian after a few drinks." Mickey replied, flippantly.

"They cry, you have to clean their piss and shit, they eat constantly, and you can only sleep when they do." Mandy said, still testing to see if her younger brother was actually ready to be a parent.

"Sounds like my cat." Mickey said, reaching over to delicately trace his tattooed fingers over Leighton's hand.

"Still can't believe Iggy did that to your hands." Mandy laughed, trying not to cry at the sweet image of her brother smiling down at her child.

"Terry wanted to fuckin' kill us; "Omegas gotta be pretty, boy! Ain't no one gonna pay good money for an Omega with that shit on his hands!"" Mickey said, trying to imitate their father's voice.

"Ian may not have paid for you, but I'm pretty sure he still thinks you're pretty." Mandy chuckled, having heard Ian wax poetic about how flawless Mickey was on more than one occasion. 

"He's not pretty, he's gorgeous." Ian said as he entered the house, dropping a kiss on Mandy's cheek before swooping in to kiss his mate. "Hey, Mick."

"Hey." Mickey replied, smiling up at his Alpha with the most loving look Mandy had ever seen in his eyes. "Pup's pretty cute, huh?"

"Looks just like his Uncle Mickey and his Mama." Ian answered with a nod as he turned his head to look at the sleeping, brunette baby in Mandy's arms.

"I was sure he'd look just like Lip; Like Luca does." Mandy stated, adjusting Leighton as Luca climbed onto the couch.

"Hi, bubby." Luca whispered, leaning in to kiss his brother's nose.

"Ever gonna tell us if we got an Omega nephew?" Ian asked his sister-in-law, moving to sit behind Mickey, wrapping both arms around the blue-eyed man's waist.

"Not this little guy." Mandy said, actually a little sad that neither of her children would be Omega. "I wanted one of my boys to present Omega; people talk about how strong Alphas are, but we all know who has the real strength."

"Yes we do." Ian agreed, staring lovingly at the man in his arms.

"You guys are gonna make great parents." Mandy finally decided, knowing they were ready to start their lives, together. "I better get these two home so Luca can take his nap." With that, Mandy stood up, placed Leighton in his car seat, took Luca's hand, and left the house with her children. Ian watched her, secretly imagining Mickey in her place.

Little did Ian know, Mickey was doing the exact same thing. He could almost picture what his pups with the redhead would look like, and he was ready to make them a reality.

 


	8. Heat

Mickey had smelt off for a couple of days; not unusually sweet like a pre-heat scent, but he smelt like pure anxiety and scared Omega-a scent of burnt Almonds and honey-for almost a week. "Hey, baby?" Ian called as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his mate, finding the handsome Omega sitting on their bed with Snowy on his lap and a cigarette in his hand.

"What's up?" Mickey asked, keeping his eyes on his cat.

"Are you nervous about your heat?" Ian asked, moving to sit on top of the silver and white bedspread beside Mickey.

"Why?" Mickey retorted, harshly. Ian fucking hated that; he hated when someone responded to a question with a question, and Mickey knew that.

"Don't pull that shit on me, Mickey. Just tell me what you're thinkin'." Ian demanded, watching Mickey as the brunette flipped the ashes off his cigarette.

"Don't go all Alpha on me, asshole." Mickey growled, turning to glare at Ian. "I'm not nervous about you." Mickey said, his voice much softer. "I haven't had a heat since I was fourteen."

"Did... Did anyone help with your last one?" Ian asked, feeling a bit sick to his stomach at the thought of someone else touching his Omega. "I know you were never knotted, but there are other ways to help."

"My brother stole me some toys, but I was too out of it to use 'em." Mickey admitted quietly.

"This one should be easier, then; I'm not gonna leave you alone for a second." Ian promised, kissing Mickey's cheek. "I gotta head to work, but I'll be home for lunch, okay?"

"Have a good day." Mickey replied, leaning in to kiss Ian's lips, softly before watching his Alpha walk out of their bedroom.

 

Ian had been gone for roughly three hours when Mickey started to itch, his skin started to feel too tight, and he felt too hot for Mid February. He knew he should've called Ian the second he started to sweat, but he kept telling himself it wasn't his heat. And it worked, right up until he started leaking slick all over the sheets.

 _"Miss me, already?"_ Ian asked when he answered his phone.

"I-I need you, Ian." Mickey panted as he stripped out of his clothes. "M-my heat..." Mickey couldn't even finish his sentence; he was too lost in his own body.

 _"I'll be home in ten minutes."_ Ian said, calling out to Bertha that he'd be gone for the next week.

"Y-you're fifteen minutes a-away." Mickey panted, moving to stroke his cock.

 _"My mate's in heat, I can afford a speeding ticket, and I'll make it there in ten minutes."_ Ian said, making Mickey feel a bit more confident in Ian's ability to get to him in a hurry.

 

Ian made good on his promise, and he was in their house, stripping out of his clothes, and pinning Mickey down to their mattress with his lips pressed to Mickey's mating bite. "Just fuck me! Please fuck me, baby!" Mickey moaned, grinding his straining erection against Ian's rock hard cock.

"I got you, Mick." Ian soothed as he moved to slowly thrust into Mickey's tight channel.

"God yes!" Mickey gasped, arching his back off of the mattress and canting his hips hard and fast against Ian's relentless thrusts.

"Gonna look so pretty all full of my pups." Ian moaned against Mickey's neck, already picturing Mickey's stomach rounded out as he carried their child.

"Give me one, then." Mickey panted, already close to the edge as he felt Ian's knot starting to swell. "Knot me!" That was the last coherent statement to leave either of their mouths before their orgasms took over and they were tied by Ian's thick knot. Mickey knew-logically-that the chances of catching with the first knot of his heat was unlikely, but he still had hope that-at some point during this heat-he'd manage to catch and could give his Alpha a pup.


	9. Intoxicated

Ian had spent the entire week of Mickey's heat in as much of a haze as the brunette; he was completely intoxicated by Mickey's sweet, seductive scent-a sweeter, nearly alcoholic mixture of his usual honey, almond, and cinnamon with an added pinch of maple-and captivated by the Omega's gorgeous body. "I feel fuckin' gross." Mickey grumbled as they woke up the day after his heat-finally-ended.

"Your heat just ended, sweetheart." Ian replied, bury his face in Mickey's pillow once Mickey stood up. He may have just spent a week surround by the scent of his mate, but he wasn't ready to leave it behind.

"And now I'm gonna shower and get dried fuckin' cum and slick off me." Mickey stated, leaning over to smack a messy kiss on Ian's cheek. "Can you order some breakfast? I'm not cookin' and no fuckin' way am I trustin' you to cook, just yet."

"I'll get a post-mate to bring somethin' from NoMi Kitchen." Ian yawned, reluctantly rolling onto his back to watch his mate retrieve some clean clothes. "Want the grilled cornbread toast?"

"Get me some bacon to go with it!" Mickey called out as he walked into the En Suite bathroom to take his shower.

 

"Fuck, this is good!" Mickey moaned as he took a bite of his breakfast. He and Ian were curled around each other on the couch, still unable to get enough of their respective mate's presence as they ate their food. "What'd you get?"

"The grilled cornbread toast with Cheddar cheese potato fritters and a Mixed Berry bowl." Ian replied, holding out his fork with a bite of his cheesy potato fritters for Mickey to try.

"That's awesome." Mickey said before digging back into his sweet breakfast. "You gotta head back to work, soon, don't you?"

"Tomorrow." Ian confirmed, no longer as interested in his food as he had been just minutes before. "Wish I wasn't the one who had to do meetings and shit so I could work from home, but Lip doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"It's cool; I'll find somethin' to do when you're gone." Mickey pouted, setting his empty container down and crawling into Ian's lap.

"I don't think I could get my dick hard for anything." Ian groaned, pulling Mickey closer to his chest.

"Yeah, same." Mickey yawned, closing his eyes as he laid his head on Ian's shoulder. "Wanna sleep."

"Go to sleep then, baby." Ian cooed, setting his own food down and moving to lay on the couch with Mickey on top of him.

 

"Still plannin' on throwing Ian and... Whatever his name is, a mating ceremony?" Debbie asked her sister as she checked her freshly painted nails. It wasn't that Debbie wasn't happy that her eldest brothers had found their mates-she was delighted that they had both found their true mates-but she depended on Ian and Lip's money, and with mates and children of their own? They were less likely to give her the money she needed.

"His name's Mickey and he's a nice kid." Fiona replied, alternating between Southside Technologies expenses-something she was responsible for as the head of H.R. for the company-and different color schemes, floral arrangements, and cake designs for Ian and Mickey's mating ceremony.

"He's younger than me and he was flat broke before Ian." Debbie pointed out, frowning as she noticed a slight imperfection in her acrylic nail on her index finger.

"You're just mad that Ian won't just hand you his credit card, anymore." Fiona scoffed, looking pointedly out the window towards the Range Rover Debbie had bought herself with Ian's money.

"You know no one's gonna hire an unmated Omega with a pup, Fiona!" Debbie shouted, standing up from Fiona's couch-not forgetting to grab her Gucci purse on the way-to dart upstairs.

"Your Mom's just poutin', sweetie." Fiona sighed, scooping Franny up from the floor and allowing her to look through different floral arrangements. "You like that one, huh?" Fiona asked, looking at the Buttercup, Sweet Pea, and Sugarbush arrangement Fiona had been most fond of. "Good choice. Now, what colors?"

This time, Franny selected a soft, Springtime color scheme; soft greens, light blues, tan, gold, and a soft yellow. "You got good taste, kiddo." Fiona commented, glad that-despite her disability-Franny was a happy child. "This part makes me, hungry, Franny." Fiona stage whispered, laying out the three cake designs she'd narrowed it down to.

'This one.' Franny signed, passing Fiona a picture of a three tiered cake with a simple, yellow frosting and the couple's initials made out of chocolate on the top in an elegant, swirling font.

"Think Uncle Ian's gonna like this stuff?" Fiona asked, placing everything Franny selected out in a neat little row and taking a picture for Ian.

'Yes.' Franny signed, smiling as she watched her aunt type out a quick message to her favorite uncle.

_Fiona (4:30PM): [Multimedia attachment] Franny helped me pick out the flowers, colors, and cake for the mating ceremony! Let us know what you think!_

 

"Fiona let Debbie's daughter, Franny, pick some of the stuff for our mating ceremony." Ian informed his mate quietly as they watched a movie in their bed. Mickey looked at the picture on Ian's phone, examining the choices Ian's-now their, he supposed-niece had made.

"She makes a good wedding planner." Mickey commented, actually quite fond of the choices.

"Yeah, I think so, too." Ian agreed, setting his phone aside to cuddle with Mickey. "Bet Debbie's pissed."

"Why?" Mickey asked, wondering what Ian's sister had to be upset about. He'd met all of Ian's siblings-and fuck there were a lot of them-but he hadn't spent much time with Ian's younger sister.

"She had her daughter young and she wasn't mated. She had a hard time findin' a job after Franny was born, so Lip and I decided to give her a job at the company-like we did Fiona, our friend Kev, and our friend, Vee, who's Kev's mate-but she couldn't handle bein' Lip's assistant. We gave her money after that, but she wasted it on stupid shit. She bought an expensive car, gets her nails done, buys designer clothes, and goes out to upscale restaurants all the time.

"She thinks us cutting her off is the worst thing ever, so us mating is a tragedy for Debbie." Ian explained, wishing his sister would step up and work for herself and her child.

"Sounds like she needs to grow up." Mickey scoffed, angry that someone would use his mate like Debbie Gallagher did.

"She does, but she's family." Ian sighed, not happy that he may have to force his sister to grow up. "Franny's a great kid, though; she's mute, but not bein' able to talk has never slowed her down, and she loves everyone. I fuckin' love that kid."

"She taught me a couple of signs the first time I met her." Mickey said with a soft smile.

"She loves when someone picks up on sign language." Ian chuckled, kissing his mate's head. "She'll love teachin' her baby cousin's to sign."

"Hopefully she can, soon; Luca, Leighton, and our pups can learn from her." Mickey replied dreamily. He had always wanted pups of his own, but now? He could actually have it.

"They'll be fuckin' perfect; beautiful brilliant little pups we'll be proud of their whole lives." Ian whispered, wondering when they would have pups of their own. He hoped they would have their first, soon.


	10. Sick

Mickey had always despised the fact that he was an Omega, but he'd learned it wasn't as negative as he'd believed after he met Ian. He had learned to love that he was smaller, that he smelt sweeter, that his body was designed to take an Alpha's knot, and-most of all-that he would someday be able to carry Ian's pups. He still had his walls that he'd built up over the years, but he'd learned to accept that he could be vulnerable with Ian, and he loved Ian for allowing him to be human and feel loved. "Hey, Mick! I brought you some food!" Ian called up the stairs as he walked into the house with bags of takeout from Formento's.

"The fuck is that smell?!" Mickey exclaimed as he descended the stairs, one hand over his mouth.

 "I got you the Bucatini Carbonara, I got the Wood Grilled Artichoke, and I got both of us Tiramisu for dessert." Ian said, wondering why the wonderful smells coming from the bags in his hands were bothering his mate. "You love the Carbonara."

"Somethin' fuckin' stinks." Mickey gagged, making a b-line for the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach.

"Hey, hey... It's okay, sweetheart; I'll get rid of this stuff and you can go up to bed, okay?" Ian soothed, running his fingers up and down Mickey's fevered back. He had been a bit hopeful that-perhaps-Mickey was pregnant when he ran to the bathroom, but with the fever he had? This had to be some kind of stomach virus or flu. "You think you can handle some chicken broth and crackers?"

"Not a fuckin' pup." Mickey groaned, resting his head on the toilet seat.

"No, you're sick and I wanna take care of you." Ian said softly. "Go up to bed and I'll bring you some lunch." Ian left no room for argument as he kissed Mickey's temple, so the Omega walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

 

**Three Days Later**

Ian forced Mickey to stay in bed for three days until Mickey finally started to feel like himself, again. "How do you feel, today, sweetheart?" Ian asked, leaning over to kiss Mickey's forehead. "Fever's down."

"Feel fine, today." Mickey answered, curling up further in his cocoon of blankets. "Too fuckin' comfortable to move."

"You can stay in bed as long as you want, Mick. I gotta drop off some sales reports Fiona gave to look over and I'll be home, okay?" Ian whispered, brushing hair away from Mickey's face.

"Bring home food?" Mickey requested, glancing up at Ian through his lashes.

"What do you want me to bring you?" Ian asked, watching Mickey with a loving look in his eyes.

"Anythin' greasy." Mickey yawned, allowing his eyes to drift shut as Ian continued to play with his hair. Ian smiled as he noticed Mickey falling asleep, only getting up to leave when Mickey began to snore.

 

"Hey, little brother! How's Mickey feelin'?" Lip asked his brother as he walked out of his office, quickly spotting Ian standing with Fiona in front of the Human Resources office.

"He's feelin' a lot better, today." Ian replied, hugging his older brother. "Place hasn't burnt down, yet."

"I'm not completely incapable of running it without you." Lip scoffed, messing up Ian's perfectly styled hair.

"Ian Gallagher! You missed the Board meeting this morning!" The voice was one Ian had already despised before he met Mickey, but now? He wanted to fucking gouge out his eardrums; Lloyd Lishman was here.

"I was home with my Mate." Ian said, refusing to look at the older man. During his time as a stripper, Ian had been in-a rather dysfunctional-relationship with Lloyd, and had gotten him to invest in Southside Technologies. Sadly, that meant he had to see the disgusting Beta once every six months for the Board of Trustees meeting.

"You Mated?" Lloyd asked, completely shocked.

"About four months ago." Ian confirmed. He was so fucking proud to say Mickey was his mate, and he absolutely loved that he had spent the past three days taking care of the lovely brunette.

"Well... Good for you." Lloyd muttered, obviously not at all happy that Ian had never been interested in mating during their time together, yet had been willing to mate with someone else.

"Hey sweetface, Mick texted me; he said you left your phone at home and you guys need more food for Snowy." Fiona chimed in, smiling down at her phone. "Sent me this, too." With that, Fiona passed Ian her phone.

_Mickey (10:45AM): [Multimedia Attachment] He's a clingy monster._

Ian smiled at the picture of his mate curled up on his side with a smile on his face and Snowy licking his nose. "I better get my boys some food. I'll call you, tomorrow, Fi." Ian said, kissing his sister's cheek as he passed her back her phone before moving to hug his brother and leave the Southside Technologies complex.

 

"Big Mac, Fries, and a chocolate Milkshake for my baby, and some cat food and a can of Tuna for  _our_ baby." Ian said as he walked into the house, handing Mickey a McDonalds bag and his milkshake before moving to the kitchen to give Snowy some tuna.

"God this is fuckin' awesome!" Mickey exclaimed as he ate his fries.

"Glad you approve. I got some weird looks goin' through a McDonalds drive-thru in a Bentley Bentayga." Ian laughed, sitting down beside Mickey.

"Don't even know why you bought that car; you like your Jeep better, anyway." Mickey said around a mouthful of burger.

"It's just what I drive when we have meetings with bigger companies." Ian said with a shrug. "And can you blame me? The Renegade is fuckin' gorgeous." Ian did like his Bentayga-the SUV's black and beige leather interior and dark green exterior were beautiful-but his Jeep Renegade-a bright Orange SUV with black leather interior-was his favorite car that he owned; it was an affordable enough car that he could go unnoticed, but it was safe, drove like a dream, and it was a car he could imagine passing down to his pup when they turned sixteen.

"It is." Mickey agreed, allowing Ian to steal some of his fries.

"Hey, can you drive stick?" Ian asked, turning to completely face Mickey.

"Iggy snuck and taught me to drive an automatic when Dad was out of town, but I've never drove a standard. Why?" Mickey asked, glancing at Ian before grabbing his milkshake.

"You need a car. I just wanted to know what we should look for before I buy one." Ian replied as if it was no big deal.

"You wanna buy me a car?" Mickey asked, eyes widening as he turned on the couch. "I don't even have a fuckin' licence!"

"We'll get it. And yes, I wanna buy you a car. Anything you have in mind?" Ian asked his mate.

"I... Why would you buy me a car?" Mickey asked, still completely shocked.

"You're my mate." Ian said slowly. "I told you, before, that I'm gonna give you the best of everything."

"I like the Jeep Compass." Mickey replied, having seen a gorgeous Compass when they took Ian's Renegade to the Jeep dealership for maintenance earlier that month.

"Do you have a color in mind?" Ian asked, watching Mickey as the brunette finished his food.

"I saw a green one at the Dealership; kinda liked that." Mickey replied, shyly.

"We'll check it out, tomorrow." Ian promised, picking Snowy up when the kitten ran into the room after finishing up his Tuna. Mickey regretted telling Ian he saw a car he liked, but he knew his Alpha; if he hadn't brought up the Jeep, Ian would have a fucking Lamborghini or something at their house in no time. And honestly? He kind of liked it.

 


	11. Interview

_**"Ian Gallagher: The Alpha Behind The Empire."** _

_Alexis Conroy_

_Ian Gallagher is one half of the driving force of Southside Technologies, and has quickly become the face of the company; the tall, handsome Alpha is just as popular for his looks as for technological advancements his company have created. So what drives this man? Well, he sat down with me at "The Lobby" in his hometown of Chicago, so we could discuss just that!_

**_Interviewer: "Thank you so much for taking the time out of your busy schedule to talk to us, Alpha Gallagher."_ **

**_Gallagher:_ ** _"Thank you for having me."_

**_I: "Southside Technologies has made so many technological advancements over the past eighteen years, so I have to ask; what are you most proud of as a business man?"_**

**_G:_ ** _"You know, I could name any number of things we've achieved in our field, but honestly? I think what I'm most proud of is the fact that we started this company as a family and it's stayed that way; we have more employees, but-to us-they're all family."_

**_I: "You and your brother didn't grow up with money. Do you think it's changed you?"_ **

**_G:_ ** _"I wish I could say no, but of course it's changed certain aspects of my life; I have more than one car and they're both nice, I've got a pretty nice house, and I can afford to help my family when they need it. The money isn't the most important thing in my life, but it certainly makes life a bit easier."_

**_I: "I also wanted to congratulate you on your recent mating."_ **

**_G:_ ** _"Thank you so much."_

**_I: "How did you meet your mate?"_ **

**_G:_ ** _"We met through someone very important to both of us, and I knew instantly that he was it for me."_

**_I: "Do you believe the two of you are True Mates?"_ **

**_G:_ ** _"Absolutely. I wasn't sure they even existed until I met him, but I have no doubts."_

**_I: "Does he work for Southside Technologies?"_ **

**_G:_ ** _"No, he's actually taking classes to get a degree in Business Management."_

**_I: "Is he about to put S.T. out of business?"_ **

**_G:_ ** _"(Laughs) I hope not!"_

**_I: "You probably knew this was coming, but I have to ask about your sister's (Debbie Gallagher) recent legal troubles. Have you spoken to her about her DWI?"_**

**_G:_ ** _"I've talked to my older sister (Fiona Gallagher) and my brothers about it, but I haven't spoken to Debbie, because there isn't anything I haven't done for her, yet, and I don't have the energy to keep getting her out of trouble. I still love my sister, but this isn't a new thing for her."_

 

Debbie couldn't read any more of Ian's interview after that; she was so pissed off at her brother for talking about her that way that she couldn't see straight. How the fuck could he talk about how important his family is to him, and then say how he was done with his own sister? After mating his "True Mate" he had just thrown Debbie to the wolves, and she was going to get back at him, for that.

 

"You look fuckin' good in these pictures." Mickey said dreamily as he flipped through the magazine in his hands, looking at his mate dressed to kill in an expensive black suit.

"I hate doin' photo shoots; Lip and I started a company to make computer programs. Not so people can ogle me." Ian scoffed, throwing himself down across the bed.

"Then don't look so damn hot." Mickey commented, reaching over to scratch Snowy's head. "Debbie's gonna be pissed."

"Don't give a shit; she's actin' like a spoiled little brat." Ian yawned, moving to lay with his head in Mickey's lap. "Stop starin' at pictures of me and go to sleep with your mate."

"Fine, brat." Mickey sighed, setting the magazine aside, and laying down beside Ian after the redhead moved to his own pillow. Mickey was certain Debbie was mad at her brother, but Ian was right; Debbie needed to act like an adult instead of a petulant child.


	12. Ready

Mickey seemed...  _off,_ in the week leading up to his heat; he was clingy with Ian, had started nesting, he kept touching his mating bite as if it would disappear, and he had made an appointment with his physician that had Ian worried for his Omega. "Finally got it perfect?" Ian asked, looking into the master bedroom where Mickey was arranging pillows-so many fucking pillows-on their bed. Ian could see items of clothing-both his and Mickey's-as well as blankets and sheets in Mickey's "nest", all arranged in a seemingly chaotic manner.

"I need your shirt." Mickey muttered, chewing on his thumbnail.

"How many of my shirts do you have in there?" Ian asked, pulling his shirt over his head as he spoke; he wasn't going to deny his Omega something that seemed so detrimental to him.

"Nine... Ten, now." Mickey answered without looking away from the mass of fabric before him. "It's gotta be right."

"Can I ask why?" Ian inquired, slowly moving closer to his mate.

"I'm ready." Mickey whispered, moving a pillow wrapped in a blood red, silk pillowcase to Ian's side of the bed.

"Ready for what, baby?" Ian questioned, unsure of what was going on in Mickey's brain.

"Pups... I wanna have our first pup." Mickey said, finally meeting Ian's eyes. "I talked to my doctor; I'm healthy and I should be able to carry a pup without a problem."

"Are you serious?" Ian asked in a whisper, trying not to get his hopes up; why would an Omega as stunning as Mickey want to carry his pups?!

"I'm gonna be a ragin' asshole when I'm pregnant, but yeah; I wanna have your pups." Mickey was thrown down onto his nest with a dopey, smiling Alpha on top of him before he could react, but he had to laugh at Ian's eagerness once he had his wits about him.

"I fuckin' love you." Ian sighed, nuzzling Mickey's mating bite.

"Love you, too. Now get off of me so I can fix this damn thing." Mickey ordered, smacking his Alpha's arm, lightly until Ian stood up and helped him to his feet. Once the general excitement of Mickey wanting to start a family with him had mellowed out-he couldn't even lie and say it had completely warn of-Ian remembered another aspect of Mickey's behavior that he'd found worrying.

"You didn't think I'd want a pup." Ian said, watching Mickey as he rearranged their nest. "You thought I'd want to break the bond."

"You went thirty-eight years without pups... Debbie told me you had Omegas, Betas, and even other Alphas droolin' over you for years." Mickey admitted, which just pissed Ian off at his sister; sure, he was no saint-and he sure as Hell wasn't a virgin-but he had always practiced safe sex before he and Mickey had mated. He had told his family from an early age he didn't want pups until he found his mate, because he'd seen the impact having unmated parents had on children; it effected their scent, how the responded to other secondary genders, and even how their parents could comfort them.

"I never had pups, before because I was careful; I wanted to wait for you." Ian whispered, pulling Mickey into his arms. "I wanted my pups to be with my Mate, and now that I have you and you want to have my pups? Fuck, Mick; that's fuckin' amazing."

"Sappy fuckin' Alpha." Mickey huffed, pulling Ian into a kiss. He had been so scared to tell Ian he wanted pups, but he could now see that there was no reason; Ian was ready to start their family, together. "You better be fair, though; Alpha, Beta, or Omega, they're your kid."

"Obviously. You know I'm not just some knothead Alpha, baby; no matter how the present, I'm gonna love our babies." Ian promised, pecking Mickey's nose. Mickey knew this, logically, but he also knew that most Alphas wanted strong, Alpha sons to carry on their family's legacy. "Did I ever tell you how surprised our family was when Lip and I presented as Alpha?"

"What? Did they think your giant ass was gonna present Omega?" Mickey jokingly asked. If anyone in the world looked "Alpha" it was Ian Clayton Gallagher; he was tall, he was muscular, and he exuded power in ever mannerism.

"Beta, actually; before Lip and I there hadn't been an Alpha in the Gallagher family for over two hundred years. Then Frank had four Alpha sons, and no one knew what to do or how to raise Alphas." Ian explained. Mickey had heard of older families-mainly in Europe-that believed they were "cursed" when Alphas seemingly vanished from their bloodlines. He just hadn't expected Ian's family to have lost Alphas for two hundred years until Frank Fucking Gallagher's ass managed to sire four of them.

"Lip and Mandy's boys are both gonna be Alphas." Mickey stated without a hint of a doubt. Luca was already tall for his age-an early indicator of an Alpha, in most cases-and Leighton commanded attention when he was in a room, just like his father and uncle; they were Alphas, without question if you asked Mickey.

"Hopefully we'll have strong, smart, beautiful Omega babies." Ian replied, forcing Mickey away from his work. "It's perfect. Now come with your Alpha." Ian kissed the shell of Mickey's ear, making the brunette shiver and nod in agreement, fallowing Ian into their bathroom.


	13. Rage

Mickey could vaguely remember his last heat before he met Ian-he honestly only remembered the unbearable pain-but he knew they weren't a pleasant experience. But right now-with Ian holding his hips in a vice like grip as he fucked Mickey from behind-Mickey couldn't care less how miserable it was at other times. "Breed me, Alpha." Mickey panted, squeezing his eyes shut as Ian continued his ruthless assault on the brunette's prostate. "So close." Mickey groaned, arching his back as Ian's knot began to swell.

"I got you, baby." Ian whispered breathlessly in Mickey's ear right as his knot tied them together and Mickey released onto the sheets below him.

"Think it worked?" Mickey asked as the moved to their sides and Ian wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"I hope." Ian replied, placing a delicate kiss on the nape of Mickey's neck. He wished he could give Mickey a better answer, but only time would tell if they would have a pup in their lives, soon.

 

Debbie had thought about going straight to Mickey and Mandy's father and telling him where to find his Omega son, but she found a better way to get revenge; one where she got a payday from it. "Miss Gallagher, I have to admit I wasn't sure what information you would bring me, but this? This is the story of the year; I have the exclusive on Ian Gallagher's mate!" Alanna Greene-the gossip columnist from some sleazy supermarket tabloid Debbie had gotten in contact with-exclaimed as they sat in her office, pouring over every detail about Mickey Debbie had given her.

"The money should be in my account by tomorrow morning, correct?" Debbie asked, already planning the night out she'd have once she was paid for this.

"You asked for a pretty hefty amount, but my editor made sure you'd get it so we could have this story." Alanna replied, wondering who was brave enough to contact a magazine and ask for one hundred thousand dollars for a story about their own family. "And you're sure we can use your name?"

"I've got nothing to hide." Debbie replied as she stood up and walked out of the office.

 

** Four Days Later **

Ian was positive Mickey was pregnant; his heat had ended three days ago-four days earlier than either man expected-and his scent was already taking on a sweeter, stronger edge. That didn't mean Ian wasn't going to stay with his mate for the remainder of his heat leave, though, which was why-at ten in the morning-Ian was still curled up in bed with Mickey and Snowy. "Not comin' back in, yet, Lip." Ian muttered as he answered his phone, hoping he hadn't woken Mickey or their pet up.

 _"I'm sending you a link... Debs went too far, this time."_ Lip rushed out, clearly gritting his teeth on the other end.

"What did she do?" Ian asked, slowly crawling out of bed to avoid waking Mickey up.

 _"She went to a reporter, Ian; they know everything about Mickey and Mandy."_ Lip replied, making Ian sick to his stomach. How the Hell could Debbie have done this to them? How could she put Mickey and Mandy in danger just because Ian and Lip wouldn't hand her money for any childish whim she had?

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill her." Ian growled, looking back at his mate, still curled up under the covers with Snowy pressed against his stomach. "Mick's heat ended early, Lip." Ian whispered, sounding distraught despite how happy he had been about the possiblity of starting a family with Mickey.

 _"Terry Milkovich can't do anything to him; you're mated."_ Lip reminded Ian, though they had both heard stories about their respective mate's father, and knew he would do whatever he could to make money off Mickey's secondary gender.

"If anything happens to Mickey or our pup? I'll rip Debbie's fuckin' throat out with my teeth." Ian hung up his phone and crawled into bed with Mickey, wishing this was just a terrible nightmare.

 

_**"Debbie Gallagher (younger sister of Southside Technologies founders and co-CEOs Phillip and Ian Gallagher) sat down with me to tell me about Amanda Milkovich-Gallagher (Phillip Gallagher's Omega mate and the mother of his two pups, Luca Rhodes and Leighton Ryan Gallagher) and Mikhailo Milkovich (Ian Gallagher's Omega mate) who have somehow managed to stay out of the public eye. According to Gallagher-however-this is no accident; Amanda and Mikhailo are both remarkably young (Amanda, 23, and Mikhailo, 19) which could easily cause speculation of gold-digging within the general public, as Phillip just turned 40 and Ian is 38."**_

__"Found those fuckin' Omega sluts." Terry seethed as he read the article one the the suitors he'd lined up for Mickey-a man willing to pay four times what the bitch was worth-had sent him. He'd get his money, for sure; those Gallaghers were fucking loaded and would do anything to keep the young, pretty Omegas on their arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me some comments and let me know your thoughts! Much love, beauties!


	14. Tear

By the time Mickey woke up and Ian had read through the story Debbie had sold-the bitch even gave them pictures of Mandy with Lip and their pups and Mickey and Ian, together-Ian was a ball of Alpha rage stinking up the house as the Omega tried desperately to calm the older man before he could run out of their home and kill his sister. "Ian, you can't tear your damn sister's throat out." Mickey sighed, leaning against the front door to keep the redhead inside.

"Watch me." Ian growled, picking Mickey up and setting him aside.

"Ian! Think about what you're doin'; she didn't threaten your Omega, she didn't try to steal your mate, and she didn't attack you! There's no fuckin' way you'd get away with killin' her!" Mickey shouted, trying to pull the bitterly angry man away from the door. "Fuck you're strong." He groaned, realizing he was making no progress. Mickey wasn't the typical weak, helpless Omega-he was actually rather strong for any secondary gender-but he couldn't make the redhead budge, for all of his effort.

"She may not have directly threatened you, but she basically put up a flashing fuckin' light over your head for Terry." Ian had taken on-what Mickey had heard Fiona call-his "calm before the storm" tone, meaning there  _would_ be bloodshed if he walked out that door.

"He can't do shit to me, Ian; we're fuckin' mated." Mickey snapped, dropping Ian's arm and stepping back. "I got Iggy and Collin watchin' his ass to make sure he don't try anything, and if he does? My uncle works for the foundry; they'll dump his body in a fuckin' vat and no one'll find a fuckin' piece of him."

"Remind me not to piss you off." Ian said, finally turning to look at his mate, amazed by the level of viciousness in his plan. "Your uncle won't wonder why Collin and Iggy are throwin' a body in?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Mickey replied with a devilish smirk. "Plus, Terry burned all his bridges with the family, years ago."

"Why is Collin helpin' you?" Ian asked, realizing that-even though he knew Iggy and Mandy very well-he'd never even  _met_ Collin, yet he was helping Mickey potentially pull off a murder.

"He's a fuckin' teddy bear, man. He wants to do the whole "stay-at-home dad" shit once he mates his girl, Janet." Mickey stated, calmly. "Jamie's pretty loyal to Terry, but Collin just sticks around 'cause he gives a shit about the rest of us; Terry bein' gone would mean he get out."

"I still wanna tear her fuckin' throat out." Ian said, his scent still tinged with anger.

"Yeah, I know." Mickey replied with a nod.

"Mandy's not gonna stop Lip if he goes to do it." Ian warned, knowing Lip was just as pissed off as he was, and that-as a mother-Mandy would do anything to protect her two little boys.

"Yeah, well, Mandy didn't come up with the plan to get Terry outta the picture without us gettin' caught." Mickey said, taking Ian's hand and-finally-managed to pull him away from the door. "When Mandy's pissed? She goes on a fuckin' warpath like you were about to do, but that's too messy." Ian chuckled, then, knowing what Mickey meant, and honestly? He had no problem with it.

 

The magazine had contacted Debbie shortly after the story was printed, looking for more information on the Gallagher family, so-as she looked down at her new Christian Louboutin's and planned a night out-she tried to think of any more information she had that the press didn't know.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Mandy demanded, storming into Debbie's bedroom and glaring down at the expensive shoes on the woman's feet. "You sold out your own fuckin' brothers for a pair of red bottoms?"

"Please, I got more than these." Debbie replied in a scoff. "They'll be over it in no time."

"I won't." With that, Mandy launched herself at the redheaded woman, throwing punches and busting her lip.

"You bitch!"Debbie exclaimed, covering her bloody lip to protect the designer top she wore.

"That was for callin' us gold-diggers. You wanna know why Lip and Ian don't use our damn names in interviews and shit? It's 'cause it's not fuckin' safe!" Mandy shouted, wincing when she turned around and spotted Franny in the doorway. 'I'm sorry, sweetie; Aunt Mandy didn't mean to scare you.' Mandy signed to the young girl in front of her, blocking her view as Debbie grabbed tissues to cover her bloody mouth.

'Did Mama really do that?' Franny signed, looking sad. She was smarter than most children, but-sadly-most people assumed her mental development was delayed because she doesn't speak. 'Did Mama tell them about you and Uncle Mickey for money?'

"Yeah, sweetie." Lip said, looking into Debbie's room with a wince. "You did a number on her."

"Are you seriously okay with this?! And what are you telling my daughter?" At Debbie's words, Lip realized the worst part of all of this; Debbie didn't understand the signs Mandy and Franny were using. She was so worried about having expensive possessions and having fun, she didn't even know how to communicate fully with her daughter. He'd seen her use simple signs-"yes", "no", "water", and "eat"-but she couldn't follow Mandy and Franny's conversation, despite Mandy's hands being completely visible through the mirror behind Franny in the hallway.

"You're a fuckin' waste of space." Lip seethed before leading Franny and Mandy away.

 

Collin may have been a Milkovich Alpha, but his concern had always been family over money. So-when he and Iggy had spoken to Mickey after that story was published-he saw red; how could someone do that to their family? And how was he going to keep Terry from doing something worse? He knew Terry was dangerous, which is why he stayed with his family. His mission in life was to protect his family, and Debbie Gallagher was making that much harder than it needed to be.

"Uncle Joe's on board." Iggy informed him, knowing the only way to keep Mandy and Mickey safe was to end Terry.

"Remember, unless he tries to go after one of them we don't do it; I'm not killin' someone without knowin' it had to be done." Collin said, looking down at his hands.

"He'll tell you and Jamie if he's gonna do it; dumbass don't realize you're the one who helped Mandy get away." Iggy replied, not saying what they both knew; they'd have to kill Terry, soon, to protect their younger siblings and their mates from their father. Even though they weren't saying it, they agreed this was the only course of action, and were-oddly-okay with it.


	15. Deadbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There are some dark subjects in this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it, though.

"Where the fuck is your damn brother?!" Terry demanded, stomping into the living room, seeing Collin and Iggy with beer cans in their hands. Collin may not be the smartest out of his siblings-that was Mickey, without a doubt-but he had a talent only Mickey, Mandy, and Iggy knew about; he could control his scent to the point that no one could tell when he was scared, nervous, or angry. So-when Terry asked about Jamie-Collin didn't give him any indicator that he knew where he was through his scent.

"Hasn't been home in days." Collin replied with a shrug. "He's been tryin' to get into that DiMarco Omega's pants for weeks; must've finally got her." That was a lie, but even Iggy didn't know the truth of what had happened to Jamie.

 

**Two Days Ago**

"Yo, Collin! You seen dad?" Jamie asked as he entered the house, a case of beer under each arm.

"Nah, he's been gone all day. What's up?" Collin asked, watching his older brother closely as he dropped the beer on the wobbly kitchen table.

"Found out where Mandy's livin'; think it's time to go pick up our baby sister." Jamie said, smirking evilly at his younger brother. Jamie had been the only-still living-child of Terry and his first Omega-Lyla-and looked almost nothing like his siblings; he had a taller, broader frame, his face was rounder, and he had a round, turned up nose. But-because Terry had a "type" when it came to his Omegas-he had one thing in common with the two youngest Milkovich children; striking contrast between his dark hair and pale skin.

Collin had heard stories in the neighborhood as a kid that Jamie had been a twin, and that Terry had killed the other pup when they were only weeks old due to the boy being an Omega. But Collin had heard from his aunt that Terry had actually been saddened when his other child had died, and blamed Lyla for not checking on him when he'd been crying. According to his aunt, that was when he had kicked Lyla out and met Collin's own mother, Julie. However, she had died giving birth to Collin and Terry quickly moved on to Iggy's mother, Christy. She left in the middle of the night while Terry was sleeping-unable to take the abusive Alpha any longer, yet leaving her infant son with him-but still called Iggy from time-to-time to see how her son is doing.

Mandy and Mickey's mother-the only one of Terry's Omegas to give birth to more than one child that survived into adulthood-a beautiful young Ukrainian woman named Tatia, came next. Collin still remembered the night Tatia had "gone missing"-he knew for a fact Terry had killed her for not giving him another Alpha son-just two months after Mickey was born. That was when Jamie had turned into a monster, and Collin had decided he had to be the on to take care of Mickey, Mandy, and Iggy.

"Come on, Man; let the girl live her fuckin' life!" Collin exclaimed, wishing Iggy would hurry the fuck up and get home.

"Dad had plans for her; not our fault the little whore needed a dick in her bad enough that she had to run off. Hell, maybe dad should whore the bitch out." Jamie laughed, causing Collin to lose his fucking cool; he may be gentler than Jamie and Terry, but he wasn't about to let one of them hurt his baby sister or baby brother. He jumped to his feet and attacked his brother, not stopping until the floor was coated in blood and Jamie's breathing had stopped. He had to hide the body and clean the blood up before Terry or Iggy got home.

 

**Present Day**

"Let me know when he gets home; we gotta get those little sluts back here." Terry mumbled, marching off to his bedroom and slamming the door.

"The DiMarco's Omega kid is a guy, and he's fifteen, man." Iggy pointed out, looking at his brother with knowing eyes. "Where's the body?"

"Sank it to the bottom of the river." Collin replied, standing up and exiting the house without another word.

 

"You can't fuckin' tell the pup's an Omega, already, dumbass." Mickey laughed as Ian nosed his abdomen lovingly.

"They smell sweet; like cinnamon and apples. You know any Alpha's that smell sweet?" Ian asked, placing a soft kiss on the bare skin of his mate's stomach.

"They're not even born yet; 'course they still smell fuckin' sweet." If he was being honest, Mickey wouldn't care if his pup was an Omega, but-as strong of an Alpha as Ian was-he was almost positive they'd have all Alpha children.

"Tell your Mama/Papa/whatever you wind up callin' him you're gonna be a strong, beautiful Omega like him, Angel." Ian cooed, still captivated by his unborn child.

"Fuckin' dorky ass Alpha I got." Mickey laughed, running his fingers through Ian's hair lovingly, trying to forget that-thanks to Debbie Gallagher-he had a target on his back. He trusted his brothers to keep Terry and Jamie away, even if it took drastic measures to keep his deadbeat father away from him, his mate, and their pup.


	16. Job

Debbie was soon out of the money she'd earned from the story she sold, and both of her credit cards-the one in Ian's name  _and_ the one in Lip's name-had been canceled. This left her with no choice; she'd have to take the job as Lip's assistant back. "Not fuckin' happenin'." Lip replied when Debbie walked into his office and informed  she'd be taking the assistant job back.

"What?" Debbie asked, eyes wide and jaw almost on the floor.

"You can't just walk into the CEO's office and demand a job, Miss Gallagher. And I'm not currently looking for an assistant." Lip replied easily, eyes still on the code he was writing up for a new medical file program Southside Technologies was working on that would make it easier for Emergency Medical professionals to access allergies and medical history. So far, the had established how it would work-a simple fingerprint-but trying to configure the program to every hospital in the country's multiple filing systems was proving to be a headache.

"I'm you're sister! If Fiona wanted a job you'd give her one!" Debbie argued, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

"My  _sister_ does have a job within my company, which she's incredible at. You? You're not my sister, not qualified for a job within S.T., and need to leave my office and find a job to support yourself, because Ian and I are done." Lip said, looking into Debbie's eyes coldly. "I hear "Uncle Bucky's Burger Barn" is hiring."

"You and Ian are "done?" What about Franny?!" Debbie demanded angrily. "I have a child to provide for! I can't give her the things she's accustomed to on minimum wage!"

"Fiona, Ian, Mickey, Mandy, and I take care of Franny, anyway; all you do is buy yourself expensive ass clothes on our dollar." Lip pointed out. "Hell, Fiona's the one who taught Franny sign language in the first place."

"She's my daughter!" Debbie shouted.

"She's a doll for you; you dress her up in designer clothes, but you can't even communicate with your own child. Luca knows more sign language than you do, and he's not even three, yet!" Lip was on his feet, now, glaring down at the woman he and Ian no longer considered family. "Do you know anything about her?"

"I know she won't talk." Debbie replied, returning Lip's glare.

"She  _can't_ talk! She's tried and no sound comes out! Ian had to move back into the fuckin' house when she was born, 'cause you refused to use the heart-rate baby monitor we created! You slept straight through her fuckin' cryin', 'cause there was no god damn sound!" Lip was getting  problem he had with Debbie off his chest, and  _fuck_ was it liberating.

"We tried to help you with her, but all you care about is yourself! Fuck, Mickey's known her for less than a year, and he started takin' sign classes so he could talk to her!" Lip's shouting had caught Fiona and Ian's attention, but neither sibling made a move to stop Lip's tirade. "You're selfish, you're petty, and Franny would be better off without you!"

The slap Debbie delivered to Lip's face came as no surprise, but Lip's hopes that it was over her daughter were quickly crushed. "How the Hell am I supposed to afford the new G wagon, now?"

"Get a damn job. But not here." Ian said, finally stepping into Lip's office. Debbie was beyond furious, but what could she do? Magazines weren't buying anymore stories from her, she had no credit cards, and Lip had basically disowned her. Debbie was fucked, and it was all the Milkovich Omegas' fault.

 

**Two Weeks Later**

"Welcome to Uncle Bucky's Burger Barn, can I take your order?" Debbie reluctantly spouted off, not bothering to look up from the register. This was fucking demeaning; she was supposed to be driving to upscale restaurants in her new G Wagon, not wearing a damn flannel shirt, a trucker hat, and a name tag!

"The Hell are you doin' workin' here?" At Mickey's question, Debbie's eyes snapped up. Why the Hell was Mickey here when he had access to Ian's bank account?

"Why aren't you at Somerset instead of a greasy fuckin' burger joint that looks like a log cabin threw up?" Debbie asked bitterly.

"'Cause I'm pregnant, craving burgers, and I'm meetin' Ian at his office for lunch; this is the closest place to get a burger to Southside Technologies." Mickey replied with a shrug, one hand resting comfortably on the obvious swell of his abdomen. Debbie rolled her eyes, wondering what it was about this guy that had Ian so stuck on him. It didn't matter, though; she was almost positive Terry Milkovich would get to him, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why, but I thought Debbie working in some super-cheesy theme restaurant was funny. Leave me some comments, beauties! Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments, my beauties! Much love!


End file.
